El Santa Secreto
by UnderratedHero
Summary: Lincoln y sus hermanas tienen la tradición de jugar al Santa Secreto para cada Navidad. Este año, con ayuda de su no-novia Ronnie Anne, él tiene todo preparado para regalarle a quien quiera que le toque el regalo perfecto. Pero cuando un descuido de su parte amenaza con arruinar su plan, Lincoln entenderá que no hay mejor regalo que la compañía de quienes más ama.


**¡Feliz Navidad, Loud Crowd! Esta historia forma parte del concurso navideño del grupo TLH en Español. ¡Las comparto con ustedes en esta víspera de Navidad!**

 **Disclaimer: TLH y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **.**

 **El Santa Secreto  
** _by Underrated Hero_

.

Royal Woods amaneció cubierta de nieve aquel veintitrés de diciembre. Los veinticinco centímetros del manto blanco dotaban a la ciudad de una belleza que acrecentaba las expectativas y el espíritu navideño de los ya por sí ansiosos vecinos. La comunidad de Royal Woods era bastante pequeña para los estándares americanos de una ciudad, por lo cual era también mucho más fraternal y cálida. En fechas tan especiales como la Navidad, el entusiasmo se hacía notar. Las casas estaban llenas de decoraciones, luces y muñecos de nieve, e incluso los árboles de las plazas y de la vía pública tenían guirnaldas y estrellas coronándolos.

Era una excelente —si bien algo fresca— tarde, y Lincoln Loud la estaba disfrutando acompañado por su "no novia" Ronnie Anne. Su relación era complicada, de eso no había dudas. Habían iniciado con él siendo su víctima favorita de bromas, pero ese era el único elemento que se mantenía luego de más de un año conociéndose. Lo que al principio era la típica relación de bravucón(a) y víctima, creció en algo más. Debido a la intervención de sus hermanas, Lincoln y Ronnie Anne habían acabado volviéndose mucho más cercanos de lo que imaginaron en un principio. Estaban en muy buenos términos, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, se querían muchísimo, e incluso se habían besado. Sólo tres veces, sí, pero cada uno había sido especial a su manera.

Su primer beso había sido especial por ser, precisamente, el primero. Era también una genial anécdota para contar: cómo Lincoln había sido convencido por sus hermanas de que Ronnie Anne gustaba de él, cómo la había besado de sorpresa y el golpe en el rostro que había recibido en consecuencia. Su segundo beso había sido en un restaurante, y era especial porque fue la primera vez que Lincoln le dijo lo mucho que disfrutaba de estar con ella y porque había sido frente a mucha gente.

Y la tercera vez había sido un mes atrás, en el cumpleaños número doce de Lincoln. Su fiesta había sido bastante tranquila, habiendo invitado sólo a Clyde, Ronnie Anne y cinco amigos de la escuela. Aunque claro, sus diez hermanas bastaron para que no faltara ruido y emoción a su cumpleaños. A la noche, cuando todos sus amigos se habían ido y sus hermanas estaban ocupadas peleando para ver quién le daba su regalo a Lincoln primero, Ronnie Anne lo llevó a un rincón alejado de la vista de los demás, y con un "Feliz cumpleaños", lo besó. Ese había sido el último beso que habían compartido, y Lincoln lo consideraba su favorito. No sólo era una grandiosa confirmación de que claramente eran algo más que amigos, sino que esa había sido la primera vez que Ronnie Anne tomaba la iniciativa y lo besaba. Eso significaba que lo que él sentía era correspondido.

Desde entonces se habían vuelto aún más cercanos. Por eso Lincoln no tuvo ningún inconveniente en enviarle un mensaje aquella mañana pidiéndole reunirse en el centro comercial luego del almuerzo. Ella con gusto aceptó, y allí se encontraron.

— ¿Quieres ir a los videojuegos a matar algunos zombies? —Le preguntó ella tras saludarlo, sabiendo que matar muertos vivientes era una de las actividades favoritas de Lincoln.

—En realidad —dijo él, un tanto avergonzado—, te invité porque necesito tu ayuda.

— ¿Mi ayuda? ¿Con qué?

—Bueno… Verás, mis hermanas y yo tenemos una especie de tradición. Todas las vísperas de Navidad nosotros jugamos al Santa Secreto.

— ¡Eso suena genial! —Dijo Ronnie Anne, entusiasmada— En mi casa no podemos hacer eso, porque sólo somos Bobby y yo y no hay mucho secreto que digamos. Pero ustedes son once, ahí sí hay mucho misterio.

—Sí, es bastante genial —respondió con una sonrisa—. Pero como Lori tiene problemas para controlarse cuando se trata de regalos, cambiamos un poco las reglas. No abrimos nuestros regalos en Navidad, sino que los abrimos la tarde anterior, antes de Nochebuena. Una vez que los vemos, tenemos una oportunidad para adivinar quién es nuestro Santa Secreto, y si fallamos, tenemos que invitar a comer a quien era nuestro Santa.

—Eso es bastante raro —comentó ella con una sonrisa.

—Santa Secreto estilo Loud.

— ¿Para eso vinimos? ¿Quieres que te ayude a elegir el mejor regalo para tu hermana?

—No exactamente —dijo él, mientras comenzaba a caminar por el centro comercial.

Estaba completamente decorado, con docenas de árboles cubiertos de escarcha artificial y grandes tiras de muérdago y acebo colgando de los techos. Gente de todas las edades recorría las tiendas, saliendo de una y entrando a la siguiente, realizando las compras navideñas. Los niños, sobre todo, corrían por los pasillos con gigantescas sonrisas de felicidad. Era imposible estar allí, con villancicos sonando suavemente por los altavoces, y no sentir cierta emoción. Lincoln y Ronnie Anne caminaban lado a lado, con sus codos rozándose ligeramente cada algunos pasos. Los dos pretendían que no lo notaban, pero disfrutaban aquel breve y hermoso contacto.

—Haremos el sorteo esta tarde, así que aún no sé a quién debería comprarle un regalo...

— ¿Y qué hacemos aquí? —Preguntó ella rápidamente.

Lincoln volteó a verla y le dirigió una mirada burlona.

—Si me dejaras terminar podría decirte —comentó sarcásticamente.

Ronnie Anne le dio un suave golpe en el brazo, sonriendo.

—El año pasado le regalé un manga de _Los Súper Campeones_ a Lynn. Creí que le gustaría, por ser una historia de fútbol y todo eso, pero… No lo sé, me dio las gracias y todo, pero se veía decepcionada, ¿sabes? No se quejó ni me dijo nada, pero me di cuenta que esperaba algo mejor. Me sentí tan mal que la invité a comer, incluso siendo que ella adivinó que yo era su Santa Secreto. No quiero volver a equivocarme así de nuevo.

—Así que decidiste salir de compras con alguien que pudiera darte una mirada femenina —completó Ronnie Anne.

—Sí, pero no encontré a nadie, así que tuve que conformarme contigo —bromeó Lincoln de nuevo.

Esta vez el golpe fue en serio.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer entonces, si no sabes para quién es el regalo? —Preguntó su amiga.

—Estaba pensando en armar una lista — le explicó, frotando su brazo en la parte donde ella le había pegado—, con las cosas que debería comprar para cada una de ellas. Esta tarde haremos el sorteo y no tendré que pasar toda la noche pensando en qué comprar. Mañana simplemente tengo que venir al centro comercial, comprar el regalo y listo. Pan comido.

—Bueno, ¿qué esperamos entonces? Tenemos mucho que ver.

* * *

Lincoln y Ronnie Anne recorrieron el centro comercial durante dos horas, y juntos lograron encontrar regalos perfectos para cada una de sus hermanas. Teniendo en cuenta el límite de precio que solían establecer, no eran cosas demasiado complejas, por lo que había que ser originales. Lincoln conocía los gustos de sus hermanas, y Ronnie Anne le ayudaba a encontrar un enfoque adecuado para cada temática.

Así, la lista de Lincoln quedó definida. Para Lily, un sonajero que hacía luces de colores al moverse. Para Lisa, un pequeño cuadro con varios tipos de insectos embalsamados, listos para ser estudiados. Para Lola, un hermoso broche para el cabello con forma de mariposa. Para Lana, un nuevo cinturón para que llevase todas sus herramientas, ya que el viejo se le había roto. Para Lucy, una compilación de cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe, junto con un cuaderno negro y un bolígrafo con forma de calavera. Para Lynn, un nuevo cronómetro a prueba de agua, y también tenía pensado comprarle una aplicación de _personal trainer_ para su teléfono. Para Luan, un disfraz de policía, para que pudiera crear una nueva rutina para sus actos. Para Luna, una edición especial de un disco de Mick Swagger que el encargado de la tienda les dijo que acababa de llegar al país y que era imposible que ella ya lo tuviera. Para Leni, varios metros de una hermosa tela turquesa, sugerida por Ronnie Anne, con la que podría hacer un hermoso vestido. Y para Lori, un cargador portátil para su teléfono, para que nunca más debiera temer quedarse sin batería en un momento inoportuno.

Tras haber anotado todo aquello, Lincoln y Ronnie Anne pasaron el resto de la tarde paseando por el centro comercial, charlando y riendo entre ellos. Cuando el cielo comenzó a teñirse de tonos anaranjados y rosados, decidieron volver a sus casas, no sin antes comprar los nuevos chicles _Bucle Infinito_ , los cuales podías masticar durante tres horas sin que perdieran sabor.

—Fue divertido —comentó Ronnie Anne, tras hacer el primero de los seguramente cientos de globos que su chicle le permitiría hacer.

—La pasé muy bien, Ronnie Anne —confesó Lincoln, regalándole una sonrisa—. Ahora ya tengo decididos casi todos los regalos que necesito comprar.

— ¿"Casi" todos?

—Todavía hay una chica muy especial a quien no decidí qué comprarle —dijo Lincoln, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Ronnie Anne hizo un nuevo globo con su chicle, quizás con la esperanza de esconderse detrás de él para ocultar su rostro sonrojado. Finalmente explotó, y ella trató de encogerse para que no se viera lo avergonzada que se veía. No dijo nada, pero mientras caminaba, los dedos de su mano derecha se cruzaron con los de la mano izquierda de Lincoln. ¡No estaban tomándose de las manos, no! Fue sólo una casualidad, estaban caminando y sus dedos se chocaron, enganchándose accidentalmente. Era tan tonto que ni siquiera valía la pena darle importancia alguna, realmente, por lo que no se molestaron en separarse.

—Sabes, sé que mañana es un día de familia y todo eso —empezó Ronnie Anne, mirando hacia otro lado—, pero quizás, antes de la cena… Ya sabes, podríamos juntarnos. Pasar un rato juntos.

—Eso me encantaría —dijo él—. ¿Dónde?

—Luego te aviso.

Llegaron a la salida del centro comercial, y sus casas quedaban en direcciones opuestas. Se detuvieron unos instantes y se miraron a los ojos.

—Bueno… Nos vemos mañana, entonces —dijo Lincoln.

—Sí. Nos vemos.

Lincoln ya tenía doce años, ya había entrado a la etapa en la que las chicas no le parecían repugnantes, sino sumamente interesantes. Y junto con su nuevo interés en ellas había nacido una nueva faceta suya: la de coquetear. Con diez hermanas deseosas de ayudarlo en todo, había obtenido muchos consejos acerca de cómo tratar con chicas. Así que, recordando un consejo de Leni, Lincoln acercó su rostro al de Ronnie Anne. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, Lincoln apoyó sus labios sobre la mejilla de su amiga y le dio un suave beso de despedida. Cuando se separó, el rostro de Ronnie Anne se veía rojo como el traje de Santa Claus. Él esperó con una sonrisa a que reaccionara.

Ronnie Anne frunció el ceño y levantó un puño, preparada para golpearlo. Lincoln, asustado, cerró los ojos y se preparó para el impacto.

—Dos por moverte— la escuchó decir, pero en lugar de sentir dos golpes en su brazo o su pecho, sintió que ella le daba dos pequeños besos en su mejilla izquierda. Abrió los ojos, y se imaginó que su rostro estaba ahora tan rojo como el de ella.

Balbucearon unas despedidas finales, y cada uno de ellos se alejó por un camino distinto hacia sus respectivas casas.

* * *

—Muy bien, último repaso general de las reglas —dijo Lori, de pie en su habitación—. Cada uno de nosotros retirará un papel del gorro. Dentro de ese papel estará escrito el nombre de uno de nosotros. Cada uno deberá comprar un regalo para aquella persona, así que revisen que no sea su propio nombre el que les toca. ¿Hasta ahora todos entienden?

El resto de los chicas y Lincoln respondieron que sí unánimemente. Lincoln respondió un tanto distraído mientras continuaba masticando su chicle infinito, pues al mismo tiempo estaba hablando con Ronnie Anne por chat, y eso requería al menos el ochenta y cinco por ciento de su atención.

—Como siempre, el límite es de treinta dólares por regalo, los cuales hemos de colocar debajo del árbol navideño. Mañana a las seis de la tarde, abriremos los regalos y

Y se aplica el castigo usual a quien no adivina a su Santa Secreto. Bien, comencemos.

Lori tomó un gorro navideño dentro del cual se encontraban once papeles doblados al medio con los nombres de todos ellos. Las chicas comenzaron a meter las manos y sacar los papeles. Algunas, como Lola, simplemente sonreían para sí mismas al ver el nombre que les tocaba, mientras que otras, como Lynn o Luan, festejaban muy elocuentemente.

Lincoln metió la mano y sacó un papel desinteresadamente, pues Clyde acababa de enviarle un mensaje avisándole que ARGGH iba a lanzar un episodio navideño especial en diez minutos acerca de un reno fantasma que había poseído a una mujer en Ucrania. Excusándose, se puso de pie y abandonó la habitación, dirigiéndose directamente al sofá para ver su show.

Una hora más tarde, Lincoln acababa de ver el mejor programa de la historia. Su madre los llamó para la cena, y fue en ese momento que decidió que ya no podía seguir masticando el mismo chicle que se había comprado en el centro comercial. Se lo quitó de la boca, tomó un papel que tenía en su bolsillo, lo usó para envolver el chicle y luego lo tiró a la basura.

No pensó en el Santa Secreto durante el resto de la noche. Ya tenía los regalos elegidos, después de todo. Mañana sería un simple trámite.

* * *

Siendo vacaciones, Lincoln no había preparado su reloj despertador. Para cuando su cuerpo despertó por sí sólo, era casi el mediodía de la víspera de Navidad. Lincoln se desperezó, tomó una ducha caliente, se vistió, y se preparó para ir al centro comercial a comprar el regalo para su hermana, fuera quien fuera. Abrió el cajón donde guardaba sus ahorros, tomó treinta dólares, preparó la lista, y metió la mano en el bolsillo donde había guardado el papel.

Encontró una pelusa y una moneda de veinticinco centavos.

Algo confundido, revisó el otro bolsillo, y descubrió que estaba completamente vacío. Desesperado, volteó toda su habitación en búsqueda del dichoso papel con el nombre de la hermana a quien debía comprarle un regalo. A mitad de camino deshaciendo su cama, finalmente su cerebro comprendió lo que había sucedido.

Anoche, cuando había tirado su chicle…

— ¡Rayos! —Dijo, golpeándose la cabeza repetidamente con uno de sus libros.

¡Había tirado el papel! ¡Lo había tirado a la basura, sin haber revisado a quién debía comprarle un obsequio! Esto era un desastre. ¿Cómo podría saber a quién comprarle un regalo? Tenía diez hermanas, no era como que pudiera adivinar y esperar a tener suerte. Aunque quizás podría reducir las posibilidades. Bajó corriendo hacia el árbol de Navidad. Si Dios no lo odiaba después de todo, quizás todas sus hermanas menos una tendrían regalos bajo el árbol, y así él podría saber a quién debía comprarle.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la sala de estar, descubrió, con una puñalada a su corazón, que sólo había un obsequio. Y para colmo de males, estaba dirigido hacia él.

La única de sus hermanas que había comprado un obsequio lo había hecho para él, así que no tenía posibilidades de saber quién era la indicada. Comenzó a hiper-ventilar. Subió a su habitación, pensando en qué podía hacer. ¿Cómo podría salir de esta situación? Quizás... Quizás podría encontrar un obsequio que le gustara a todas y tenerlo preparado. ¡Chocolate! Sus hermanas eran adictas al chocolate. Podría comprar una gran caja de chocolates y dársela a quien fuera su destinataria. Se enfadarían al principio, pero al fin y al cabo terminarían perdonándolo.

Y entonces Lincoln pensó en la lista que había preparado. Era una lista hecha con mucho amor, con mucha dedicación. Había pasado toda la tarde anterior tratando de encontrar el regalo perfecto para cada una de sus hermanas, un regalo que fuese personal, que demostrara que se había preocupado en elegirlo. No podía fallarle a sus hermanas de esa forma. Sería... Sería como arruinarles la Navidad.

Volvió a abrir el cajón donde guardaba sus ahorros, y los contó con cuidado. Doscientos setenta y seis dólares. Revisó la lista que había armado, con los precios de cada regalo, e hizo la cuenta: doscientos setenta y cuatro dólares. Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a pensar en la nueva colección de Ace Savvy, en los últimos videojuegos que habían salido para su consola, en aquella camisa que había visto el día anterior en el centro comercial y que tanto le había gustado, en que no le vendría mal un nuevo teléfono celular. Estaba pensando en esas cosas, y dudó acerca de qué es lo que debía hacer. Pero luego volteó a ver una foto que tenía enmarcada junto a su cama. Era una foto tomada por su madre la mañana de su cumpleaños número doce, un mes atrás. Él estaba en el medio, rodeado por sus diez hermanas, quienes prácticamente se peleaban para poder abrazarlo. Continuó viendo su foto durante algunos momentos, y finalmente suspiró.

Su teléfono actual no estaba tan mal, después de todo.

* * *

A las seis de la tarde, en la sala de estar, Lincoln notó que todas sus hermanas se veían confundidas. Ninguna dijo nada, porque el juego aún no había terminado, pero todas tenían el ceño fruncido. Debajo del árbol de Navidad, cada uno de los chicos tenía un espacio destinado para ellos, y casi todos los espacios había más de un obsequio. Lincoln entendía por qué todas se veían ligeramente confundidas. Estaban notando que había un regalo extra para la persona que ellas habían comprado. Lily parecía ser la única que no se veía confundida, pero ella no entendía mucho realmente.

— ¡Muy bien, hora de abrir los regalos! Yo primero —dijo Lori, desesperada por abrir sus regalos.

Tomó el primero y lo abrió rápidamente, revelando un nuevo top con una gran nota musical en el centro.

— ¡Ha! Este es tuyo, Luna, ¿no es así? —Dijo, mirando con una sonrisa a su hermana menor.

—Me atrapaste, hermana —respondió ella, sonriendo también.

—Gracias, Luna, es hermosa. Y este... ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Un cargador portátil! ¡Luna, he estado queriendo comprar uno de estos literalmente por meses! ¡Eres la mejor, Luna!

—En realidad... Yo no compré eso —dijo la rockera, llevando una mano detrás de su nuca, mirando con interés y sorpresa ese regalo.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo Lori, mirándola sin entender- ¿Tú no compraste esto?

—Definitivamente no.

— ¿Y quién compró esto? —Preguntó ella, mirando al resto de sus hermanos.

Lincoln, disimuladamente, retrocedió un par de pasos.

—No quiero decir a quién me tocó —dijo Luan, quien no tenía intenciones de perder su posibilidad de que le invitaran una comida—, pero veo también un regalo que no es mío.

— ¡Alguien más le compró algo a la persona que me tocó! —Agregó Lola.

— ¡Lo mismo con la persona que me tocó a mí! —Dijo Lynn.

— ¡Chicos, creo que en la tienda me dieron dos regalos, pero yo sólo compré uno! —Dijo Leni, algo asustada.

Todas comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, mirándose entre ellas mientras se acusaban de tratar de arruinar su sorpresa o de haberse confundido. Mientras paseaban la mirada por todos los presentes, una a una se fueron deteniendo en Lincoln. Él era el único que no estaba participando de la discusión, estaba un poco más alejado del resto de las chicas, tenía las manos detrás de su espalda y miraba al suelo, como si estuviera nervioso o asustado. Cuando todas sus hermanas se quedaron en silencio, supo que tenía diez pares de ojos puestos en él.

— ¿Lincoln? —Lo llamó Lynn.

Él no respondió ni levantó la vista del suelo.

— ¿Tú compraste todos estos presentes? —Preguntó la monótona voz de Lucy, con tan sólo una pizca de sorpresa en su tono.

Sabiendo que no podría continuar evitando esta situación por más tiempo, Lincoln finalmente levantó la cabeza. Todas sus hermanas lo miraban. Había muchas cejas levantadas, y todas parecían más bien sorprendidas o confundidas.

—Yo... Sí. Les compré un regalo a todas —dijo lentamente.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Preguntaron las gemelas al mismo tiempo.

Tomando aire, Lincoln les explicó lo que le había pasado. Les dijo cómo había perdido el papel, cómo se había olvidado de leer el nombre, sobre cómo había pasado el día anterior planeando qué comprarle a cada una, y sobre cómo no podía permitirse arruinarle la Navidad a quien le había tocado sólo por haber sido un idiota distraído.

—...así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió que quedaba por hacer: comprar un regalo para cada una de ustedes así no se sentirían mal por quedarse sin regalo por mi culpa -terminó de explicar, cerrando los ojos y volviendo a mirar hacia abajo.

Todas sus hermanas intercambiaron una mirada entre ellas. Se notaba que tenían unas inmensas ganas de abrazarlo. Pero entonces Luan se dio cuenta de un detalle.

—Espera, ¿dices que nos compraste un regalo a cada una de nosotras? —Preguntó, sonando confundida.

—Sí. O bueno, algunos son dos objetos, pero es un regalo para cada una.

—Pero Lincoln, todas tenemos dos regalos debajo del árbol.

— ¿Qué?

Lincoln volteó a ver el árbol. Comenzó a contar. Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, Lily... Todas tenían dos obsequios.

— ¿Cómo puede ser? —Preguntó Lincoln.

—La respuesta es bastante obvia —comentó Lisa, con un aire de superioridad—. Si todas nosotras tenemos un regalo más allá del que tú compraste, eso quiere decir que todas nosotras recibió un regalo por parte de nuestro Santa Secreto. Ergo, en tu papel tú no tenías el nombre de ninguna de nosotras, lo cual nos deja con una única posibilidad: tenías tu propio nombre.

La mandíbula de Lincoln cayó hasta estar a punto de golpear el suelo.

— ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! —Dijo él, sintiéndose como si acabara de olvidarse la letra del himno nacional frente a todo un estadio escuchándolo.

—Afortunadamente, yo no soy Luan —dijo Lisa.

— ¡Exacto! Espera, ¿qué? —Preguntó la comediante.

— ¡Pero yo tengo un regalo! —Dijo Lincoln, señalando el pequeño obsequio que estaba en su espacio— ¡Una de ustedes tuvo que comprármelo!

Todas comenzaron a mirarse entre ellas.

— ¿No? —Preguntó el chico de cabello blanco— Vamos, díganme quién lo compró, me rindo, las invitaré a comer.

Nadie dijo nada.

— ¿Ninguna lo compró? ¿Y quién...?

—Yo vi cuando llegó —dijo Lucy en voz baja—. Estaba leyendo en el hueco de la chimenea, y tocaron la puerta. Mamá respondió, y le dieron ese paquete a tu nombre. Creí que alguna de nosotras lo había comprado por internet.

Sumamente confundido, Lincoln tomó rápidamente su obsequio y lo abrió. Necesitaba llegar al fondo de este misterio. Cuando quitó todo el papel que lo envolvía, descubrió que era una caja de perfume de hombre. Se veía sumamente elegante.

— ¡Oh, conozco esa fragancia! —Dijo Lori, juntando sus manos junto a su rostro y con sus pupilas transformadas en corazones— ¡Es el perfume que usa Bobby!

— ¿Bobby? —Preguntó Lincoln.

Y entonces comprendió. Se le bajó la presión, y sintió que una daga acababa de insertarse entre sus costillas, atravesando su corazón. Con cuidado, abrió la caja. Colocada sobre el perfume, había una nota escrita a mano:

Nos vemos a las siete en la fuente del parque frente al ayuntamiento. Más vale que te lo pongas.

—Ronnie Anne

Y tenía con un corazón dibujado junto a su nombre.

— ¡Oh, no! —Dijo, dejando caer la caja sobre la alfombra y llevando sus manos sobre su cabeza— ¡Con todo esto de los regalos me olvidé que debía verme con Ronnie Anne! ¡Y le dije que le compraría algo, pero gasté todo mi dinero!

Sus hermanas comenzaron a hablarle, pero él estaba muy desesperado y todas hablaban al mismo tiempo, por lo que no entendió nada de lo que le dijeron. Miró al reloj, y vio que faltaban tan sólo veinte minutos para las siete de la tarde.

— ¡Debo irme! —Dijo, tomando su gorro, su bufanda y alejándose corriendo de su casa, rumbo al ayuntamiento.

Todas sus hermanas quedaron de pie frente al árbol de Navidad, intercambiando tristes, preocupadas y conmovidas miradas.

* * *

Lincoln la encontró de pie junto a la fuente. Estaba vestida con su ropa de invierno, y Lincoln la encontró hermosa. Tenía pantalones de jean largos, y unas botas moradas que combinaban con su saco. Llevaba también unos guantes blancos y unas orejeras del mismo color. Él, por su parte, apenas si había atinado a tomar su gorro marrón, su bufanda celeste claro y su montgomery negro. No era la combinación más atractiva, pero él tenía peores cosas de las que preocuparse. Eran casi las siete y cuarto; había tardado muchísimo en llegar hasta allí, pero pese a todo el tiempo que había tenido para pensar, no se le había ocurrido nada para decirle.

Se detuvo a algunos metros de ella. No le dijo nada, simplemente la miró y trató de sonreírle, aunque tuvo la sensación que su mueca estuvo a medio camino entre una sonrisa y un puchero.

— ¿No vas a saludarme? —Dijo ella, acercándose lentamente.

—Hola —respondió, sonando como un tonto.

Ella rió un poco.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Te ves nervioso.

Ella se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a olerlo.

— ¡Hey! ¡No te pusiste mi perfume! —Comentó, mirándolo primero con un falso enojo, pero luego un tanto preocupada— ¿No te gustó?

— ¡No es eso! —Le dijo de inmediato— Estoy muy agradecido. Es sólo...

Suspiró. Quizás ella lo odiaría, o quizás sólo se pondría triste, pero debía decirle que no le había comprado nada.

—Ronnie Anne... Lo siento, pero yo no...

— ¡Lincoln!

Los dos chicos voltearon. Una chica se acercaba corriendo a ellos.

— ¿Luan? —Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, confundidos.

La hermana mayor de Lincoln se detuvo junto a ellos, mirándolos con una sonrisa.

—Perdón por la tardanza. Ya está todo listo —le dijo a Lincoln, mientras tomaba a los dos chicos de la mano y comenzaba a llevarlos hacia el otro lado del parque.

— ¿Listo? ¿El qué está listo? —Preguntó Ronnie Anne, totalmente confundida por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Lincoln abrió la boca para decirle que no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería, pero Luan habló antes.

—Lo siento, Ronnie, pero Lincoln me dijo que no te diga nada. Quiere que sea una sorpresa.

Ronnie Anne miró a Lincoln, intrigada. Él sólo rió un poco y trató de fingir que era nada. Lo cierto es que no tenía ni idea de qué es lo que estaba sucediendo.

Luan continuó llevándolos por uno de los senderos del parque, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una parte un tanto remota, donde había mucho espacio entre los árboles. Cuando Lincoln vio lo que tenían preparado, no pudo mantener su boca cerrada.

El resto de sus hermanas estaba allí, y todas estaban trabajando. Lori y Leni se encontraban arreglando los detalles de una pequeña mesa para dos, acomodando las sillas y el mantel, mientras las gemelas aparecían corriendo, trayendo consigo velas y servilletas. Lucy y Luna estaban probando unos micrófonos en un improvisado escenario, mientras Lynn cargaba los pesados amplificadores y el generador eléctrico portátil de Lisa. La pequeña genio, por su parte, estaba utilizando un extraño aparato para crear pequeños globos brillantes, del tamaño de manzanas, que se movían suavemente por el aire, atados a los árboles e iluminando la zona. Lily estaba moviendo su sonajero de colores.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Ronnie Anne, quedándose casi sin palabras ante lo que veía.

— ¡Ya llegaron! —Anunció Luan. Todas las chicas inmediatamente aceleraron sus tareas, acabándolas en cuestión de segundos. Luego, se reunieron junto a la mesa, mientras Luan llevaba a Lincoln y a Ronnie Anne hacia allí.

Las gemelas movieron las sillas, invitándolos a que se sentaran. Sin muchas posibilidades de negarse, ambos lo hicieron.

—Lamentamos la tardanza, Lincoln —dijo Lori, dirigiéndole una significativa mirada—, pero tu regalo para Ronnie Anne ya está listo.

Lynn se acercó con una bandeja donde llevaba dos tazas de chocolate caliente y un pequeño plato con galletas y dulces.

—Ahora sí, los dejaremos solos. Luna, ¿un poco de música de ambiente? —Sugirió Leni.

—Lo tienes, hermana —dijo la rockera, preparando su guitarra en el escenario.

En un instante, el resto de las chicas desapareció, dejando a Lincoln y Ronnie Anne prácticamente solos en una mesa para dos, con tazas de chocolate caliente y toda clase de dulces. Bajo las estrellas, a la luz de la luna y con la otra Luna tocando una suave melodía de fondo, los dos chicos fueron inmediatemente conscientes del ambiente que se había generado. Se sonrojaron ligeramente, y trataron de ocultar su nerviosismo bebiendo un poco del contenido de sus tazas. El incómodo silencio se extendió por algunos minutos, hasta que Ronnie Anne finalmente habló.

— ¿Tú organizaste esto?

Lincoln rió incómodamente, acomodando el cuello de su montgomery. Estuvo a punto de decir que sí, de decirle que era todo parte de su plan. Pero por algún motivo, sintió que tenía que ser sincero con ella. Así que suspiró, dejó su taza a un lado, apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa y le contó toda la historia. Cuando hubo terminado, temió que ella se enfadara con él. Ronnie Anne, en cambio, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Extendió su mano sobre la mesa y envolvió sus dedos, cubiertos por su guante, con los de él.

—Lincoln, lo que hiciste por tus hermanas es lo más dulce que escuché en mi vida —le dijo suavemente.

— ¿No estás enfadada porque olvidé tu regalo? —Preguntó.

—Claro que no, bobo. ¿Crees que me pondría celosa porque estuviste ocupado tratando de preparar la mejor Navidad para tus hermanas? Eso sólo me demuestra lo cariñosa y preocupado que eres. Además... —añadió, sonrojándose un poco más— Bueno, creo que este es el mejor regalo de Navidad que podría haber recibido.

En ese momento, Luna comenzó a tocar una nueva canción. Esta era un poco más movida, con la guitarra entrando enérgicamente, pero aún así mantenía la atmósfera romántica. Cuando comenzó a cantar, Lincoln reconoció la canción. Uno de los últimos éxitos de Santana, cantada por un tipo que él no conocía muy bien pero que sonaba bastante bien. Y Luna lo hacía sonar aún mejor.

 _Fui bajo las estrellas y te canté al oído  
_ _Te desnudé mi alma para que tú entiendas que te necesito_

Lincoln y Ronnie Anne se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron. Lincoln tomó la mano de Ronnie Anne y también entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

—Ronnie Anne...

—Lincoln —lo interrumpió ella, mientras su mano libre jugaba nerviosamente con un mechón de cabello—. Puedes... Bueno, si tú quieres... Puedes llamarme Ronnie. Sólo Ronnie.

Él se sonrojó incluso un poco más.

 _Lo nuestro es una historia de sueños infinitos  
_ _Que se hacen realidad tan solo con besar tus labios despacito_

—R-Ronnie —dijo, con dificultad— hay algo... Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte.

—Dime —le dijo ella, tímidamente.

—Pues... ¿Recuerdas cuando te besé por primera vez?

Ronnie Anne mantenía su mirada fija en él.

— ¿Sí?

—Bueno, sabes cómo fue la historia. Mis hermanas me dijeron que tú me molestabas porque estabas enamorada de mí, y no sé, me sentí confiado y... Bueno, el punto es que en ese momento no fue la grgan cosa para mí, ¿sabes? Te consideraba una bravucona más.

— ¿Y ya no?

—Pues... Con el tiempo, dejé de pensar así. Empecé a... Verte distinto.

 _Oooohh, ooooh, es como un premio a mis sentidos  
_ _Oooohh, ooooh, esta sensación..._

— ¿Cómo es eso? —Preguntó Ronnie Anne.

—Pues, empecé a notar que eres muy graciosa, y que nos gustan las mismas cosas, y que... Que disfruto estar contigo, ¿sabes? Me gusta poder sentarme a hablar contigo. Es como que…

 _Mi corazón se acelera, se enciende, se eleva, cuando estoy contigo  
_ _Me enfrento solo al dolor, en este mundo de hoy, si tú no estas conmigo_

—...como que eres especial. ¿Entiendes lo que digo? Es como... Es como con Cristina, pero contigo es diferente, porque eres tú y no ella. ¿Tiene sentido lo que digo?

—Estás diciendo que soy como ella pero soy distinta porque soy yo y no ella. Sí, creo que tiene mucho sentido.

Lincoln la miró. Se veía a leguas que Ronnie Anne estaba aguantando la risa.

 _Mi corazón desespera, te ama y se entrega y se siente vivo..._

— ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

— ¿Yo? ¿Burlarme de ti? ¡Por favor!

—No estás haciéndomelo fácil, ¿sabes?

—Yo nunca…

Y se levantó un poco de su silla, acercando su rostro al de Lincoln.

—...nunca, voy a hacértelo fácil, tonto. Vete acostumbrando.

 _No hay nada más hermoso que sentir amor…_

— ¿Serías mi novia? —Dijo de repente, sin poder contener más la ansiedad.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Y cerrando los ojos, los dos inclinaron sus cabezas y se unieron en un beso.

 _...amor correspondido._

Desde detrás de unos arbustos cercanos, oyeron a nueve niñas chillando de felicidad y alegría. Mientras compartían su cuarto beso, Lincoln se dio cuenta de que este también era especial. Era el primer beso que ambos compartían como una pareja oficialmente. Sonrió, mientras Luna continuaba tocando su canción y sus hermanas tomaban fotos con sus celulares.

Esta era, definitivamente, la mejor Nochebuena de la historia.

* * *

 **Feliz Navidad, gente.**


End file.
